Who Do You Think You Are?
by Harumiki Dionysus
Summary: Kau pikir kau siapa? Pergi dengan meninggalkan luka yang tak dapat terobati. Meninggalkanku dengan bayang-bayangmu yang tak bisa ku lupakan. Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Who Do you Think You Are?**

**By: Harumiki Dionysus**

**Bleach Tite Kubo**

Warning : OOC, Mistypo(s)

Hope You enjoyed this!

_Tahukah kau? Selama ini apa yang kau lakukan sudah diluar batas?  
Tidakkah kau mengerti? Bahwa apa yang kau lakukan telah melukaiku.  
Jadi pergilah. Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi….  
Biarlah cerita ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan terlupakan  
Biarlah semua janji yang terucap hanyalah sebuah kata yang takkan terwujud  
Karena sekarang semuanya telah berakhir….  
Jadi jangankembali lagi padaku…_

_._

_._

_._

Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna jingga dan mata beriris coklat menatap langit sore dengan matahari terbenam yang terhampar di hadapannya. Setelah beberapa ia segera melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil bergumam pelan. "Lupakan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu… "

Meski terkadang, ia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran dan bayang-bayang gadis yang mengiringi langkahnya, kemanapun ia pergi. Suara twanya yang manja serta sikapnya yang polos. Mungkin salah, jika kau tidak bisa melihat menembus sikap polos seseorang. Karena di akhir, kaulah yang akan terluka.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang terus mengiringi langkah pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap ini. Hanya karena ingin melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam, ia telah meninggalkan kota kelahirannya, Tokyo, menuju ke sebuah kota yang tidak begitu besar namun tenang, yaitu Karakura.

Kelopak sakura yang terus bermekaran, seiring dengan musim semi yang telah datang. Meskipun begitu, luka dihatinya tetap tak dapat terobati dengan mudah. Inilah hidup, inilah cinta. Hidup itu penuh dengan ketidakpastian. Hidup itu penuh dengan kebimbangan. Namun lagi-lagi disinilah dia, terjebak dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu yang takkan mudah baginya untuk dapat beranjak.

Seberapa keraspun usahanya untuk pergi dan melupakan masa lalu, namun secepat itu jugalah ketakutan dan mimpi buruk kembali dating dan mengiringi langkahnya. Seakan-akan terus menyiksanya di setiap langkah yang harus diambil.

"_How I could I forget her, if everything always remind me of her… "_

Sesekali ia mengacak rambut jingganya, dan meneruskan langkahnya memasuki sebuah rumah apartmen tempatnya sekarang ini hingga beberapa waktu kedepan untuk berlindung dan melepas lelah. Sesampainya di sebuah kamar bernomor 15, ia segera melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartmen yang dihuninya seorang diri.

Sejenak iris coklatnya memperhatikan sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain di apartemennya. Meskipun ia tau, kalau tidak akan mungkin ada orang yang akan datang ataupun memasuki apartemennya.

Ia kembali menghela nafas pelan dan terduduk lemah di kamar apartemennya, membiarkan bulir-bulir airmata kembali tumpah dari iris kecoklatannya. Ia tidak mampu lagi menahan segala derita batin yang terus menerus harus ditahannya itu.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang berukuran besar, terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek seraya melangkah mengelilingi rumahnya itu. Iris violetnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat dibendung. Senyuman manis terus membingkai wajahnya.

"Rukia… " panggil seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan bertubuh tegap.

Sedangkan gadis itu kembali tersenyum dan menghampiri pria tersebut, "_Okaerinasai, Otou-san_. " jawabnya riang. Dan senyum di wajah sang gadis semakin mengembang saat melihat pria yang datang bersama dengan ayahnya itu. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan rambut jabrik berwarna hitam dan mata beriris aqua green, yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya seraya bergumam "Tadaima. "

"Okaerinasai, " jawab gadis berambut hitam pendek itu seraya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Membuat pria di hadapannya ini hanya tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap lembut kepala sang gadis. "Aku pulang. " gumamnya pelan.

**TBC**

**Minna Sashiburi ^^. **

**Maaf Karena sudah lama saya tidak memposting cerita, karena kesibukan yang terus melanda akhir-akhir ini. Dan kali ini saya mengganti penname saya menjadi Harumiki Dionysus. Dionysus sendiri merupakan salah satu tokoh mitologi favorit saya #abaikan.**

**Saya mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita saya ini. Jadi semoga para senpai tachi bisa memberikan masukan untuk cerita ini agar lebih baik. Sekian dari saya.**

**Nb: Bagi yang nyadar ya sudahlah #Apaansih?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Do you Think You Are?**

**By: Harumiki Dionysus**

**Bleach Tite Kubo**

Warning : OOC, Mistypo(s)

Hope You enjoyed this!

"Selamat datang, Kaien-_nii_. " ujar Rukia seraya memeluk kakaknya itu. Sedangkan Kaien hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap kepala Rukia pelan." Kau semakin cantik ya, Ruki. " ujar Kaien.

"Kai-_nii _berlebihan… " gumam Rukia pelan. "Ah, iya, ayo masuk," ujar Rukia seraya mempersilahkan kakaknya itu.

"Iya-iya. Ayo," ujar Kaien lalu melangkah menuju ke ruang tamu diikuti oleh Rukia.

**Rukia Pov`s  
**Namaku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Aku adalah putri bungsu di keluargaku. Dan pria ini Kuchiki Kaien, kakakku yang baru saja pulang dari Jerman. Aku masih ingat saat itu, ayahku, Kuchiki Byakuya sempat menentang ketika ia ingin mengambil beasiswa ke Jerman. Namun berkat perkataan Ibuku, Kuchiki Hisana, akhirnya ia luluh dan membiarkan Kai-nii melanjutkan studinya ke Jerman.  
Saat dia mengatakan ia ingin menjadi dokter Hewan, sempat membuatku menahan tawa. Kai-nii memang aneh, ia selalu bertindak sesuai apa yang dia suka. Sesuai apa yang dia inginkan, sehingga kadang ia lebih sering melakukan hal tanpa memikirkan resiko terlebih dahulu.

"Rukia… " panggil seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam pendek namun lebih panjang dari rambutku seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Ada apa _Kaa-san_?" tanyaku.

"Tolong pergi ke mini market bisa? Kita kehabisan stok sayuran dan juga daging. " ujar wanita itu, Kuchiki Hisana, ibuku seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, baiklah. " ujarku.

Tepat saat aku akan meninggalkan rumah, Kaien-nii kembali menghampiriku.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku ikut, aku tidak mau kalau adikku nanti diganggu oleh para preman. Dan juga berbahaya bagi seorang gadis manis sepertimu untuk berkeliaran di hari yang sudah mulai malam ini. " komentarnya.

"Tapi… Kai-_nii_ baru saja pulang. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. " ujarku berusaha meyakinkannya. Ia terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu. " sambungnya dengan senyuman bodoh yang kembali membuatku ingin melempar sandal ke arahnya.

Pada akhirnya kami pun segera menuju ke mini market yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah, bisa ku rasakan tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingku yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Namun ku abaikan, dan aku terus melangkah tanpa peduli.  
"Rukia-chan?" panggil seorang wanita dengan rambut hijau tosca seraya tersenyum ramah.  
"Nell-san, _konbanwa_. " ujarku seraya menundukkan badan.  
"_Konbanwa_. Dia pacarmu?" tanya Nell yang langsung membuatku tertawa pelan seraya menggelengkan kepala "Dia ini kakakku," jawabku.  
"Kakak? Ara… Kaien-kun ya? Lama tidak berjumpa. " ujar Nell.  
"Sama-sama Nell. Tidak, aku ini suaminya. " gurau Kaien seraya tertawa.  
"_Tawakke_. " gerutuku. Sedangkan Kaien hanya tertawa. Dia memang selalu seperti ini, usil dan agak jahil. Namun perhatian.  
"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu," ujarku lalu kami pun meneruskan perjalanan ke minimarket yang kini telah berada di hadapan kami.

"Eh?"  
"Ada apa?" tanyaku.  
"Ah, kau duluan. Aku ingin menghampiri seseorang dulu," ujar Kaien lalu melangkah pergi.  
"Eh? Ah baiklah. " ujarku lalu melangkahkan kaki memasuki mini market tersebut.  
**End Of Rukia Pov`s**

**Ichigo Pov`s  
**Aku tidak tau, entah kenapa kakiku membawaku keluar. Mungkin hanya mengingat rutinitas yang dahulu sering ku lakukan. Pergi keluar untuk berbelanja bersama adik-adikku. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak di Tokyo lagi. Untuk apa juga aku pergi berbelanja dan memasak?

"Kurosaki!"  
"Eh?" Ku palingkan wajahku dan di belakangku kini telah berdiri seorang pria yang mirip denganku. Seperti bercermin dengan tinggi yang sama namun berbeda warna rambut dan mata.  
"Kaien?" gumamku seraya menatap pria dengan rambut jabrik hitam dan mata berwarna aqua green tersebut.  
"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kuro. " ujarnya riang seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Berapa banyak anakmu? Apakah sudah punya cucu?" tanyanya disertai gurauan.  
"Baik kok. Anakku baru 8 dan cucu baru 3. Dan mereka sudah membentum tim sepak bola. " ujarku seraya tertawa pelan menanggapi gurauannya. Dia hanya tertawa.  
"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah menikah dan punya anak?" tanyaku.  
"Ah, aku belum menikah kok. Aku pria lajang yang bahagia. " ujarnya. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis senja itu?" tanyanya.  
"Kalau itu… "  
"Kaien-_nii_! "  
"Ah, maaf. Kita bicara kapan-kapan ya? Calon istriku sudah menjemput. " ujarnya lalu pergi menghampiri seorang wanita yang berdiri di depan minimarket. Seorang wanita dengan rambut bob pendek, dan mata beriris violet. Kulitnya yang putih dan tubuhnya yang mungil, namun ia terlihat manis dan menawan dengan pakaian yang digunakannya. Hingga secara sadar atau tidak kami beradu pandang. Aku tidak tau, apakah ia melihatku atau tidak.  
**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

**Rukia Pov`s  
**"Dasar Kai-_nii_. " gerutuku.  
"_Gommen, Gommen_. " ujarnya seraya mengaruk belakang kepalanya.  
Sekilas bisa kuliaht seorang pria yang benar-benar mirip dengan Kaien-nii namun mempunyai rambut berwarna jingga dan matanya yang beriris coklat. Dan tanpa sadar kami memandang satu sama lain.

"Ruki… Rukia.. " panggil Kaien yang segera membuyarkan lamunanku.  
"E-eh.. ya?" tanyaku.  
"Ayo pulang. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ sudah menunggu." Ujar Kaien lagi.  
"Ah iya. " ujarku lalu pergi sebelum kembali menatap pria tersebut dan tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama kakakku.  
**End Of Rukia Pov`s**

**Ichigo Pov`s  
**'E-eh… dia tersenyum ke arahku?' gumamku bingung.  
'Tidak mungkin. Pasti hanya hayalanku saja.' Gumamku lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.  
Kalau boleh jujur gadis mungil itu benar-benar manis dan juga cantik, rambut hitamnya dan matanya yang berwarna violet semakin menambah kecantikannya. Sedetik pun aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari gadis itu. Sebuah pertemuan singkat yang mampu membuatku terpana.  
"Kenapa aku tidak menghampirinya saja tadi?" sesalku. "Kalau ku hampiri setidaknya aku bisa menanyakan namanya. Argh.. Bodohnya aku. " gerutuku lagi seraya melangkah pulang ke apartemenku.  
**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

Kini Rukia dan Kaien berada dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.  
"Kai-_nii_ siapa sih orang yang tadi Kai-_nii _temui?" tanya Rukia penasaran.  
"Teman lamaku kok. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.  
"Wanita ya?" tanya Rukia.  
"Hah? Tidak kok, dia seorang pria dan dia itu sahabatku. " ujar Kaien, "Sekaligus _doppelganger_ku. " sambung Kaien seraya tersenyum.

"_Doppelganger? _Masa sih?" tanya Rukia dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia tau_, doppelganger_ itu hanyalah sebuah mitos.  
"Kalau tidak percaya yah, tidak masalah. " ujar Kaien kembali memainkan handphone yang kini telah berada ditangannya itu. Suasana kembali hening diantara mereka.

**Rukia Pov`s  
**Sosok pria tadi kembali membuatku penasaran. Sosoknya yang seperti matahari sore, dan matanya yang beriris coklat bagaikan musim gugur. Serta tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Ini pertama kalinya aku penasaran dengan seseorang, apalagi seorang pria. Karena selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan ayahku ataupun kakakku. Namun pria tadi, ia benar-benar misterius dan terkesan kharismatik.

**End Of Rukia Pov`s**

**TBC**

**Maaf… kalau romance masih belum nongol. Saya masih berusaha untuk belajar dalam membuat cerita romance. Dan saya senang karena para senpai-tachi bersedia mereview fic IchiRuki pertama saya yang masih banyak kekurangan dimana-mana.**

**Hanna Hoshiko: Ah iya,**

**Darries :aih.. gommen senpai, tapi itulah kenyataanya meski saya senidri nggak rela sih. Awalnya mau bikin dengan Nell atau Senna tapi dipikir-pikir nggak cocok #Lol. Akhirnya dipilihlah Orihime. Ichiruki kok, kan saya pengemar pairing Kelinci senja #abaikan. Terimakasih atas reviewnya.**

**Jessi: wakatta**

**Saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada readers-tachi dan para senpai yang sudah mau mereview. Dan saya mohon maaf, jika ficnya pendek, saya emang kurang bisa mengetik cerita yang panjang-panjang. Kritik dari para senpai akan saya terima. Mind To RnR?**


End file.
